National Television
by madgirlwithwifi
Summary: The government and all of America find out about angels in a nasty surprise as Lucifer takes centre screen in one of the presidents speeches.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Sam, Sam, Sam I do rash things when you ignore me you know" crooned Lucifer " Just tell me where you are and I won`t have to make you the most hounded people in the US"

" You can`t" whispered Sam "you`d need to make us serial killers or something"

"Oh no, no Sammykins I have something much more fun planned"

"Like what?"

"Oh just a national debut on television with the president, are you sure you won`t say yes?" Queried Lucifer innocently.

"Don`t be ridiculous, you wouldn`t."

"Oh wouldn`t I" replied Lucifer a nasty smirk creeping up his face and replacing his innocent act. " I don`t see why not Sam it might be educational for the whole country" he finished before the sound of wings heralded his absence.

"Oh crap" whispered Sam to the empty air " What have I goaded him into this time?"


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry I really should have updated much earlier but I`m on holiday and this bit was so very hard to get right, but see what you think.**

**Just so you know I do not own any of the supernatural characters, and the president is just a random president I am not specifying who please R&R**

* * *

Chapter 1

The next Day

"So Sam success rate of talking to dream Lucifer so far, hmmm let`s think isn`t the score at 3-1? Oh wait it`s at 3-0. Wow Sam you really know how to put your foot in it, we don`t need to have a nation-wide manhunt out for us again, and what`s all this about the president?"persevered Dean after half an hour of questioning "I mean wasn`t the three day sandwich bomb incident bad enough? Do you have to top it off with say a murdered president? Or is it mass genocide today with a topping of torture?"

"Ok Dean enough already, I get that you`re mad but you have never spoken to that infuriating, persistent dick so how would you know? It is really difficult not to reply, especially when he hounds you through all of your dreams" Answered Sam in a rather depressed manner. "It really does get more difficult he has some weird I always tell you the truth and I know Dean I really do."

"Ok Sam then I guess we`re watching the airwaves today, go buy breakfast and some form of TV guide" Sighed Dean "And don`t forget the pie" he shouted at Sam`s retreating figure.

A day of TV and relaxation didn`t sound all that bad to Dean except for the whole guard the president thing that was almost certainly going to happen soon. He sighed again, thinking once more that angels are an unnecessary pain-in-the-butt that he could have lived without but what can you do? Thinking of angels only brought up Cas in Dean`s mind though and he didn`t want to accidentally call the angel or whatever, but then again it might be useful.

"Cas, umm can you come here please?"

With a flutter of wings Cas appeared, unfortunately this was directly behind Dean so when he stepped back to turn around he stood on and tripped over Cas. Suddenly finding himself on the floor was puzzling to Castiel especially as he was only just fully adjusting to the motor functions of the human body, hence it was not him collapsing but Dean.

"DEAN! Are you okay?" Shouted Castiel worriedly.

"Wow Cas I`m fine I just tripped over your leg as I stepped backwards" Answered Dean calmly " I guess I dragged you down with me. I seem to be doing that a lot lately." He added.

"Dean, you have not dragged anyone down with you in anything but a literal context, you are the righteous man it is impossible for you to "drag" me down in anything but a physical way unless I have allowed it Dean" Cas replied his tone serious and caring at the same time. "If I choose you above heaven allow me my choice it is not your decision, however much it weighs on your conscience and for that I apologise."

"Oh for gods sake Cas just let it go, I didn`t really mean it." He replied.

"Dean of course you blame yourself, it is how you are inside I have seen your soul in the fires of hell remember and still you believe that you can lie to me about how you truly feel" Castiel said sharply intending the words to reach Dean in a way kindness seemingly had not.

"Wow Cas you make me feel all tingly when you put it like that" replied Dean with the meagre amount of sarcasm he had been able to find after Cas` words, it had made him feel better, knowing that Cas could make his own choices now and that he shouldn`t be as worried but it also made him feel strangely sad as if the little chick had finally found it`s wings and was leaving the nest.

" I believe that there may be something wrong with you in that case as that is generally assumed to be a response to a form of sexual action, not a conversation between adults about blaming one`s self."Said Cas not understanding the sarcasm anointing the words "But if you meant by you seem to be aroused by my statement then-" He trailed off for once unable to finish the sentence with tact or not.

"Cas" said Dean quietly his heart racing faster ever second Castiel avoided looking at him "What is it Cas, you alright? It was only a joke OK?"

"I`m sorry Dean it just appears that in the way of physical attraction this vessel seems to appreciate the way your body looks, and on a mental level I have grown to have a deep and profound bond with you, although you may not be aware of this on a conscious level, also you personality- your very being so to speak has a peculiar calling effect on my own being" Explained Cas stiffly, already expecting a laugh or the question of is this a joke Cas?

"Cas, I didn`t know man, I really had no idea it was like that, so you like have a crush on me, my soul or something and your vessel is attracted to me, then there`s our profound bond –is it the weird floaty sensation when you go and the sort of glow when you come back to me?"

"That would be one way of describing our bond, in truth it is much deeper than that, I had to use my grace to repair your damaged soul on the way out of hell this caused the creation of a deep soul bond, binding us in life and death, if you die I die sort of thing, I didn`t think this would happen but apparently prolonged contact with the bondee- you Dean- strengthened it until it existed."

"Soooooooo if I die you die, and if you die I die?" Questioned Dean hesitantly

"Yes Dean this is the simplest way I can explain a soul bond, it is so much more if both halves are bonded by love, soul mates are soul bonded it allows them to share a heaven and find eternal bliss together as that sort of love can never be impure."

"So you don`t just have a crush on me, you, you love me?" Asked Dean pleading for the answer with his eyes.

"Yes Dean put simply on a human level, I love you"

With a loud creak and the sound of footsteps the door swung open, as Sam almost ran into the room. Pausing for a moment to admire the tense atmosphere and ponder on what had disturbed, before saying what he had to.

"Dean I`ve found Lucifer, and you`re really not going to like this."

* * *

**Awkward Destiel and a cliff hanger oh joy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok hello again poor, much ignored readers *insert profuse apology and excuse* meanwhile a fun fact I own not these characters only the plot and the occasional OC (no major OCs) and I am so sorry if I get anything majorly wrong. Beta by my brilliant beta Loopylooxxx**

* * *

Chapter 2

Meanwhile

"This is President Bentley signing off for this evening, happy holidays America." finished off President Bentley, finally relieved to be finishing up.

"Hold up there sir," an unassuming man was walking up towards Mr Bentley, as plain and ordinary as he looked to the eye, there was a feel about him, as if before him should come the shadows, and the dark, and behind should follow the burning ravages of cleansing fire, as if he was not part of this world and was yet so very, very integral to its workings. This man may have seemed plain but his presence was not and neither was his posture, which wasn`t lost on his squad of bodyguards who quickly formed up around their boss and the President. "You must be President Richard Bentley, I presume."

"You presume correctly, now if you`re just a fan then I'm afraid I must ask security to escort you out of the building, and area for good." Bentley replied voice trembling in the intense gaze of the man before him.

"What security?" is the only reply he gets, catching him off guard and his feeble reply only makes the now, very threatening man scarier.

"Wha-a-at, what do you mean, what security? There are guards all around here, throughout the whole building!"

"Oh, that security. They were never really there to protect you Mr. President; they were there to keep track of one of my "aces", according to the saying having an ace up my sleeve is a good plan, so here we are." the sinister man replied, and as he was speaking an oily black smoke poured from the vents, separating into streams targeting each of the men and women within the room, leaving only the President free of the smoke. "You see Mr. President; I need bait for a nice pair of juicy fish I want. You see they are very large important fish and if they are not caught soon then my bait will have to be getting nice and bloody to help attract them."

"Errm security? Lawrence, Phil, Johnson?" He questioned the guards around him for any sort of helpful response, like shooting the obviously insane scary weirdo with the maniacal smile.

Unfortunately for Bentley, each and every person in the room, apart from him, had been possessed by demons and were then of course under, what was now obviously Lucifer`s control. That, and the fact that Luci was clearly relaxed and talking about fishing confused the 'not-so bright I`m much better at public speaking' President. But ultimately the message got to the three people it mattered most to, a very shell-shocked Dean, having to cope with two huge bombshells at once, a confused Cas and a 'very-much-hoping-that-this-was-his-plan-all-along -so-it`s-not-my-fault' Sam.

But although they were all staring at the TV, hoping that it`s just Gabe still alive and playing one huge practical joke, but of course it just couldn`t be.

"So America, or America`s real leaders, I want the 'not-so-dead' Sam and Dean Winchester, alive and within the month at the latest, and yes I am not human, and also yes to every hunter out there the stories are true, the tall tales that have been passed round in the time since I left that infernal cage, I am Lucifer, sometimes known as Satan, Morning star, Shining one, or to people such as my dear brother Gabriel, who very much wish to die, Luci. And that's all for tonight folks!" he says, currently holding a squirming American  
president up to the camera, with his clearly non-human strength. "Oh, and I would find them before I get bored. Always important that" And with that the screen went black and what must have been hastily edited "credits" scrolled up:

'Dedicated to the first and worst of us all: Lilith

With thanks to little Cassie, for keeping everyone`s favourite hunting duo safe and ready for the apocalypse.

If you have any information regarding the Winchester brothers, or any relation/friends they may have contact with, contact the Emergency American Government through General Harding, and maybe, just maybe you can all forget about this. Not.

And finally, thanks for screaming along folks, see you tomorrow for the next update on Hellish holidays J'

* * *

"Ok... Well, who wants first comments? Sam, Cas" said Dean, in a sincere attempt to remove the awkward silence.

"Well Dean, as humans sometimes say when their very existence is unlikely to continue for longer than a few minutes, we`re fucked" said Cas truthfully.

"And with that angelic summary, Team Freewill is signing off to get some sleep, aren`t we Dean, we have lots of running to do tomorrow, so food and sleep, big decisions in the morning." Sam answered, collapsing onto his bed, dropping the food straight into Dean`s lap and kicking his shoes off before murmuring into his pillow: "Bobby is really going to kill us this time..."


End file.
